Dendam dan Cinta
by Amy Suede
Summary: EDITED. AU. Kuroyama Sakura bekerja untuk Naruto sebagai seorang pelayan. Tetapi Naruto merasa bahwa Sakura adalah Hinata, kekasihnya yang telah meninggal. Apakah firasat Naruto benar? Warning: Inside. Summary changed. Review, please? :3
1. Kuroyama Sakura

"Silahkan, Naruto-sama,"

Suara lembut seorang gadis membuyarkan lamunan seorang pemuda. Sang pemuda—yang dipanggil Naruto, menoleh ke arah gadis yang tengah meletakkan secangkir teh hijau di meja di hadapan sang pemuda.

"Ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi, Naruto-sama?" tanya gadis tersebut. Sepasang mata hitamnya menatap intens pergerakan Naruto, seolah sepasang matanya tengah merekam seluruh gerak-gerik pemuda di hadapannya.

Naruto mengambil cangkir di depannya, menyesap teh hijau hangat dalam diam, "Tidak ada. Kau bisa kembali ke belakang. Terima kasih tehnya, Sakura."

"Sama-sama, Naruto-sama. Permisi."

xxXXooXXxx

**Chousamori Aozora mempersembahkan**

"**Dendam dan Cinta"**

**.**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**PERHATIAN!: AU, OOC, miss-typos**

**Review, concrit dan flame selalu diterima**

**.**

**Selamat membaca**

xxXXooXXxx

**~Prolog~**

xxXXooXXxx

Pagi hari, adalah awalan yang tepat untuk memulai hari dengan menyenangkan. Semua orang mulai beranjak dari peraduannya dan segera memulai hari yang cerah. Kicauan burung gereja mengiringi setiap langkah pada pagi itu.

Seorang gadis tengah berdiri di depan cermin. Sepasang mata hitam kelamnya memandang tajam pada bayangannya. Mata tersebut beralih kepada –bayangan— rambut hitamnya, tampak menilai penampilan rambutnya. Setelah terdiam selama semenit, sepasang lengan putihnya menyatukan helaian-helaian rambut hitam panjangnya. Kedua lengannya dengan cekatan menguncir tinggi rambut hitamnya.

Dua pasang mata kembali beradu. Sepasang mata nyata dengan sepasang mata maya saling menatap tajam, saling menilai penampilan sosok di depannya. Kedua sosok tersebut sama-sama memakai pakaian _maid_ bernuansa _gothic_-_lolita_ berwarna biru dongker dengan aksen renda di kerah, di ujung lengan dan di bawah rok. Serta pita putih besar turut mempermanis penampilan gadis tersebut. Sepasang _stilleto_ hitam berhak tujuh sentimeter membungkus kedua kakinya. Sang gadis tampak menawan, meskipun dibalut dengan pakaian pelayan.

Sang gadis sesaat menatap sendu pada bayangannya. Tetapi, sesaat kemudian sepasang mata hitam tersebut kembali tajam.

Ia berbalik, memunggungi bayangannya, melempar pandangannya keluar jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Hembusan angin menyusup masuk ke dalam kamar sang gadis yang tidak terlalu besar, membelai lembut rambut hitamnya.

Sang gadis memejamkan matanya sejenak sembari menghela napas panjang. Ia membuka kelopak matanya dan segera berlalu dari kamarnya.

xxXXooXXxx

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-sama," ucap seorang gadis setelah menaruh secangkir kopi di atas meja di sebelah ranjang milik seorang pemuda. Pemilik kamar tersebut saat ini masih bergelung di bawah selimut tebalnya.

Sakura—nama gadis tersebut, melangkahkan kakinya menuju gorden kuning emas di kamar tersebut dan menyingkapnya, menampakkan jendela yang terbuat dari kaca bening. Sinar matahari langsung menyeruak ketika lengan halus Sakura menyingkapnya.

"Naruto-sama, sudah pagi. Saatnya bangun," katanya dan menggoyang-goyang pelan bahu pemuda yang dipanggilnya Naruto-sama.

Naruto mengerang. Ia bangun dari tidurnya, tetapi masih duduk di tengah kasurnya. Dengan mata yang masih terkantuk-kantuk, Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya dan menguap lebar. "Ah, Sakura. Pagi," katanya dan menguap lagi. "jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya kemudian meraih cangkir kopi dari meja. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menyerutup kopinya.

"Jam setengah tujuh, Naruto-sama. Anda mau mandi sekarang? Airnya sudah saya siapkan," balas Sakura sopan dan merapihkan tempat tidur Naruto yang berantakan.

"Aa, terima kasih, Sakura."

"Sama-sama, Naruto-sama. Saya permisi." ucap Sakura dan keluar meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di kamarnya.

Mendadak, suasana hening merasuki kamar Naruto. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan tersebut, ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke ruangan di balik pintu di ujung kamarnya.

Perlahan, ia tanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya. Setelah itu, ia mencelupkan kaki kanannya ke dalam _bath-up_ kemudian merendam seluruh tubuhnya. Ia merasakan otot-otot di tubuhnya merileks. Tak lama kemudian, ia tenggelam di dalam pikirannya.

Tanpa sadar, ia menggumamkan nama yang sudah lama ia rindukan kehadirannya.

"Hinata..."

xxXXooXXxx

"Yo, Teme!"

"Hn, Dobe,"

Naruto terkikik. Sedetik kemudian, tawanya meledak. Pemuda di hadapannya hanya mengerutkan keningnya ketika ia melihat tawa sahabatnya itu. "Apa?"

Naruto menahan tawanya. Setelah dua menit, tawa Naruto sudah digantikan dengan cengiran lebar, "Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. aku tak bisa menahan tawaku ketika melihat ekspresimu sewaktu aku memanggilmu 'Teme' lagi. Ah, sudah lama aku tak memanggilmu seperti itu,"

"Hn," timpal pemuda tersebut yang bernama Sasuke.

"Hei! Hei! Sepertinya yang itu tidak berubah ya? Gaya 'Hn'mu,"

Sasuke mendengus, "Hentikan. Kau bertingkah seolah kita lama tidak bertemu,"

Naruto kembali tertawa.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Tidak lucu, kita baru saja bertemu kemarin lusa,"

"Iya, iya. Kau ini, selera humormu payah. Pantas saja Sakura-chan sering jengkel dengan tingkahmu," balas Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Hn,"

Angin berhembus perlahan, membelai rambut pirang Naruto dan rambut hitam kebiruan Sasuke. Udara cukup sejuk siang itu, meskipun sang surya masih giat memanggang siapa saja yang betah berlama-lama di bawah pancarannya.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya di kafe tersebut, Kafe Aburame. Kafe ini sendiri merupakan kafe terbuka yang cukup terkenal di Oto. Dengan nuansa alam terbuka yang menyajikan pemandangan Danau Oto yang juga terkenal, menjadikan kafe ini sebagai kafe yang sering dikunjungi oleh pasangan-pasangan muda yang tengah kencan. Tidak hanya pasangan-pasangan muda, banyak juga eksekutif-eksekutif muda yang sering mengadakan pertemuan dengan klien-klien mereka ataupun dengan sesama kolega. Seperti yang tengah dilakukan Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini.

"Ne, Sasuke. Aku baru saja mendapatkan pelayan baru," ucap Naruto setelah ia meminum jus jeruknya.

"..."

"Pelayan itu, ia menjadi pelayan pribadiku,"

"..."

Naruto mengaduk-aduk jus jeruknya, dan menghela napas, "Tapi, ia mengingatkanku dengan Hinata. Karena ia mirip dengan Hinata. Dan aku merasa kalau dia memang Hinata,"

"Hinata sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu. Begitu pula dengan keluarganya, keluarga Hyuuga. Kau jangan bercanda, Naruto," komentar Sasuke setelah meminum habis jus tomatnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Sasuke. Ia begitu mirip dengan Hinata. Walaupun kedua matanya dan warna rambutnya tidak sama dengan Hinata..." balas Naruto dengan nada lirih. Ia menyedot jus jeruknya hingga habis.

Sasuke tidak segera menjawab. Ia menatap kedua mata safir Naruto yang menatap nanar ke arah gelas jusnya yang sudah kosong.

"... namanya?"

Naruto mendongak, "Ya?"

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Sasuke. Sorot matanya mendadak serius.

"Sakura. Kuroyama Sakura."

xxXXooXXxx

**BERSAMBUNG**

**Cuap-cuap: **Sekedar catatan dan penegasan, bahwa fiksi ini tidak ada OC alias Original Character. Kuroyama Sakura hanya sebuah nama, karena dia bukan tokoh baru di Naruto... kalau anda jeli dan teliti, pasti tahu siapa Kuroyama Sakura. :)

Soal judul, terkesan pasaran? Maafkan saya, saya bingung mau menuliskan dengan judul apa, tapi saya rasa judul tersebut sudah sedikit mencakup tentang ide cerita.

Yang terakhir, mohon beri review, agar saya bisa mengoreksi kesalahan-kesalahan di chapter prolog ini... juga RnR fanfic saya yang lain ya. Arigatou gozaimasu :D

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...

Ame Kuroyuki a.k.a Chousamori Aozora


	2. Masa Lalu Hyuuga Hinata

"Kuroyama Sakura..." kata Sasuke mendesis. Nada suaranya sengaja dipelankan agar Naruto tidak mendengarnya.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau tadi mengatakan apa?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak,"

"Oh..."

"Hn," Sasuke kemudian berdiri, "Dobe, aku pergi sekarang."

"Jaa, Sasuke."

Naruto memandangi punggung sahabatnya itu sampai punggung tegap tersebut menghilang dari pandangannya. Menopangkan dagunya di atas kepalan tangan kanannya, Naruto memainkan sedotan di gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

Menatap nanar langit biru yang senada dengan matanya, ia mendesah.

"Apa kabarmu, Hinata?"

xxXXooXXxx

"**Dendam dan Cinta"**

**.**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**PERHATIAN!: AU, OOC, miss-typos, alur cepat**

**Review berupa concrit dan flame selalu diterima**

**.**

**Selamat membaca**

xxXXooXXxx

**~Bagian Pertama: Masa Lalu Hyuuga Hinata~**

xxXXooXXxx

"Bagaimana misimu sejauh ini, Hinata?"

"Sejauh ini tidak ada kendala, Shion-taichou. Semuanya berjalan lancar. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu dan dia akan musnah," kata seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan nada datar tetapi terkesan tegas dan dingin. Mata hitamnya yang tajam sigap mengawasi keadaan di sekitarnya.

"Bagus. Laksanakan misi kesepuluhmu ini dengan baik. Aku mengandalkanmu, Hyuuga Hinata. Atau sebaiknya kupanggil Kuroyama Sakura."

"Ha'i." balas gadis tersebut. Percakapan tersebut telah berakhir, dan gadis berambut hitam –Hinata atau yang diketahui sebagai Sakura— mematikan sambungan _wireless microphone_-nya.

'Uzumaki Naruto, kau akan mati di tanganku. Tunggulah aku sebagai 'The Poisonous Sakura' yang akan mencabut nyawamu...' kata Sakura dalam hati dan menyeringai licik.

Ia segera keluar dari kamar majikannya tersebut. Perlahan, ia menyentuh kunciran rambutnya dan melepasnya. Dengan anggun ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sehingga membuat rambut hitam sepinggangnya bergoyang lembut.

Seringai licik masih terpeta di wajah cantiknya. Sepasang kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah menjauh dari pintu kamar majikannya.

'Lihat saja, Naruto-kun.'

xxXXooXXxx

Lamborghini hitam itu melesat di jalanan Konoha yang lenggang. Sang pengemudi menambah kecepatannya, memacu mobil mewahnya melewati jalanan sepi. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya cepat-cepat sampai di rumah dan segera beristirahat.

Tak lama. Sekitar lima menit kemudian, mobil tersebut memasuki kompleks perumahan elit. Pengemudi tersebut mulai memelankan laju kendaraannya dan berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bertingkat. Satpam yang berjaga di dekat rumah tersebut buru-buru membukakan pintu gerbang. Lamborghini tersebut kembali melaju sejauh seratus meter dan akhirnya berhenti.

Sang pengemudi mobil tersebut mematikan mesin mobilnya. Dengan mata yang setengah mengantuk, ia melepaskan sabuk pengaman serta mengambil tas kerjanya dan meraih _handle_ pintu mobilnya.

Udara dingin langsung menyambutnya ketika ia keluar dari mobilnya yang nyaman. Ia merapatkan jasnya dan segera melangkah menuju pintu kediamannya.

"Aku pulang," katanya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Naruto-sama. Anda ingin mandi atau makan malam terlebih dahulu?" tanya seorang gadis dengan pakaian pelayan. Mata hitamnya menatap mata biru safir Naruto yang tengah meredup.

"Tidak. Aku ingin tidur saja. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat, Sakura."

"Ha'i. Saya permisi, Naruto-sama. Selamat malam." kata Sakura dan membungkukkan badannya. Setelahnya, ia segera berlalu.

xxXXooXXxx

Sakura melangkah menuju taman belakang kediaman Uzumaki yang sepi. _Stilleto_ hitamnya mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan lantai berlapis marmer, memecahkan kesunyian malam itu.

Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang di sekelilingnya, ia mengaktifkan _wireless microphone_-nya.

"Apa harus kulakukan sekarang, Shion-taichou?"

Suara seorang wanita menjawab pertanyaannya, "Ah, kau terlalu tidak sabaran Hinata, ups, maksudku Sakura. Tunggulah, sampai setidaknya beberapa bulan ke depan,"

"Apa itu tidak terlalu lama? Klien menginginkan kita agar segera membunuhnya. Dan aku juga ingin cepat-cepat membalaskan dendam klanku," balas Sakura. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat dan kedua matanya menampakkan sorot dingin.

"Aku mengerti. Bersabarlah. Karena ini juga menyangkut pekerjaanmu sebagai pelayan di rumah calon korban kita. Aku tidak ingin menimbulkan berbagai kecurigaan ketika kau mendadak mengundurkan diri dalam kurun waktu kurang dari sebulan."

"..."

"Nah, untuk selanjutnya, jangan hubungi aku kecuali keadaan sedang mendesak. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu misimu kali ini. Semoga sukses, Kuroyama Sakura."

"Ha'i."

Sakura mematikan sambungan _wireless_-nya. Segera ia melepaskan _wireless microphone_-nya dan menyembunyikannya di dalam saku roknya. Setelah memastikan semua masih dengan keadaan aman untuknya, ia segera berbalik dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah milik Uzumaki Naruto.

xxXXooXXxx

"Ada apa memanggil saya, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto masih sibuk membolak-balikkan kertas-kertas dokumen perusahaannya, tidak sadar kalau Sakura tengah menatapnya tajam. Dahinya yang berkerut menandakan bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras. Rambut pirangnya sedikit berantakan. Keadaan yang tidak jauh beda dengan penampilannya saat ini. Kemeja oranye pucat yang acak-acakkan dengan dasi hitam yang miring, membuat sebelah alis Sakura terangkat.

"Naruto-sama, anda berantakan,"

Suara lembut Sakura berhasil mengalihkan konsentrasi Naruto dari dokumen-dokumennya. Dengan kantung hitam di bawah kelopak mata safirnya, Naruto tampak tidak seperti biasanya yang cenderung memperhatikan penampilan. "Sakura? Ada apa?"

"Saya mendapatkan telepon dari sekretaris Naruto-sama yang memberitahukan bahwa saya dipanggil Naruto-sama di kantornya," jawab Sakura datar. Mata hitamnya berkedip, "apa yang ingin Naruto-sama bicarakan?"

Naruto menaruh dokumennya di atas meja, "Ah, tidak. Tidak terlalu penting..." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah laci mejanya dan menariknya, meraih sebuah bingkai foto dari dalam laci.

"Apa kau kenal dia, Sakura?" tanya Naruto dan mengangsurkan bingkai tersebut pada Sakura.

Mata hitam Sakura melebar sedikit, namun sedetik kemudian matanya kembali seperti sebelumnya. Di dalam bingkai tersebut, ia melihat potret sesosok gadis bermata lavender keperakan yang tersenyum manis dengan rambut indigo sepinggulnya yang terurai. Gadis itu tampak manis dengan dress ungu pucat dan cardigan putih. Satu kata yang cocok untuknya: cantik.

"Dia... siapa?" Dengan ragu Sakura bertanya kepada majikannya. Ada jeda dalam pertanyaannya kali ini. Nada suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Dia, Hyuuga Hinata," Naruto menatap wajah Sakura. Biru safir bertemu dengan hitam obsidian. "dia, kekasihku."

Sakura membulatkan bibirnya, "Oh..."

"Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi. Sorot matanya menampakkan keseriusan yang jarang terlihat.

"Tidak,"

"Begitu... tapi, setelah bertemu denganmu dan setelah kau bekerja sebagai pelayanku selama seminggu, aku merasa kalian ada beberapa kemiripan. Kau dan Hinata," Naruto mengatakan itu semua dengan nada suara sedikit bergetar. Safirnya melembut ketika ia mengatakan hal tersebut dengan menatap potret kekasihnya.

"..."

"Tidak, tapi sangat mirip, walaupun warna mata dan rambutmu berbeda dengan Hinata. Mulai dari wajahmu, sorot matamu, caramu berjalan, dan hal-hal kecil lainnya..."

"..."

"Dan yang terutama adalah..."

"..."

"Suaramu,"

Sesaat, Sakura sedikit salah tingkah ketika Naruto mengatakan kata terakhirnya. Telapak tangannya sedikit berkeringat dan jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar-debar tak nyaman.

"Maaf, tapi saya bukan Hinata," kata Sakura tegas.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Ia memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum lebih lebar, "Ya, aku tahu. Kau adalah kau, bukan Hinata. Kau adalah Kuroyama Sakura, bukan Hyuuga Hinata," Ia membuka matanya perlahan, menampakkan sorot mata safirnya yang memabukkan. "tapi bolehkah aku menceritakan tentang Hinata kepadamu?"

Sejenak, Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Naruto yang seakan menusuk tepat kedalam hatinya. Menghela napas, ia mengangkat kepalanya, "Tentu. Karena anda adalah majikan saya."

Naruto tersenyum cerah. Ia berdiri dan meraih jasnya yang sebelumnya disampirkan di kursinya. "Kalau begitu, kita membicarakannya selagi kita makan siang,"

Sakura berdiri. Ia menghampiri Naruto dan merapikan pakaiannya. "Maaf, Naruto-sama, bukankah seorang majikan lebih baik tidak makan siang bersama dengan pelayannya?"

Naruto kaget melihat Sakura yang tengah merapikan pakaiannya yang berantakan. Dengan penuh kesadaran, ia menggenggam tangan Sakura yang sedang merapikan dasinya, membuat kegiatan Sakura terhenti sejenak. "Tidak perlu merendah, Sakura. Ikutlah makan siang bersamaku."

Sakura mendongak, menatap ke dalam lautan biru milik Naruto, "Kalau itu permintaan Naruto-sama, saya bersedia."

xxXXooXXxx

Naruto melajukan mobilnya memasuki lahan parkir yang cukup luas di sebuah restoran mungil. Setelah mencari tempat yang kosong, ia menghentikan laju mobilnya dan mematikan mesin mobilnya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Ia segera keluar dari mobilnya, mengitari bagian depan, dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Sakura yang akan meraih _handle_ pintu agak terkejut ketika pintu mobil di sampingnya tiba-tiba terbuka.

Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan tersenyum. "Ayo,"

Sesaat Sakura tersenyum kecil dan kedua pipinya sedikit merona. Namun senyuman itu segera lenyap ketika ia menyambut uluran tangan Naruto. "Ya,"

Naruto menggandeng tangan kiri Sakura. Ia mempersilahkan Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi empuk dan berkelas di restoran tersebut. Setelah memastikan Sakura sudah duduk manis di kursinya, Naruto menarik kursi di hadapan Sakura dan mendudukinya. Naruto segera memanggil pelayan. tak perlu waktu yang lama bagi pelayan tersebut untuk melesat di tempat Naruto dan Sakura berada.

Naruto dan Sakura sudah memesan menu makanan apa yang ingin mereka makan. Sang pelayan juga sudah mencatat pesanan mereka dan sudah kembali ke dapur. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru restoran ini. Dengan arsitektur minimalis, namun restoran ini mampu memberikan kenyamanan bagi pelanggannya. Didukung makanan yang lezat dan harga yang terjangkau, tidak heran jika banyak pasangan muda yang sering menghabiskan waktu kencan mereka di restoran mungil ini.

"Ini restoran favorit Hinata..."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, memandang Naruto datar. Tidak ada ekspresi keterkejutan yang tergambar dari wajah cantik Sakura, seolah ia sudah tahu mengenai hal tersebut.

"Kita makan terlebih dahulu, baru aku akan menceritakan tentang Hinata," lanjut Naruto ketika pelayan tengah menyajikan pesanan mereka. Sakura mengangguk. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menatap makanan yang tadi dipesankan Naruto. Sesekali, ia melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya. Tampak sekali, ia tidak berselera makan siang itu. Tetapi demi menjaga citranya di mata Naruto, mau tidak mau, ia meraih sendok dan garpunya dan mulai memakan makan siangnya.

Dua puluh menit yang dibutuhkan bagi Naruto dan Sakura untuk menyantap makan siang mereka. Hinata mengelap bibirnya dengan kertas tisu yang tersedia di atas meja. Sedang Naruto, ia tengah menatap kosong bunga mawar merah yang diletakkan di tengah meja sebagai hiasan.

"Aku sudah selesai,"

Suara Sakura menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Dengan agak salah tingkah, Naruto membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Ehm, baiklah, aku akan memulainya dari perjumpaan pertamaku dan dia,"

"..." Sakura hanya memperhatikan. Sepertinya, ia malas untuk mendengarkan cerita Naruto. Namun, sekali lagi demi menjaga citra baiknya, ia akhirnya memusatkan perhatian sepenuhnya pada Naruto.

"Kami, pertama kali bertemu ketika SMA. Waktu itu, aku adalah murid paling badung se-SMA Konoha dan Hinata merupakan primadona sekolah. Banyak yang menyukainya, tapi tidak denganku. Dia adalah siswi teladan di angkatanku sedangkan siswa teladannya itu Uchiha Sasuke. Ah, yang itu tidak penting, jadi lupakan saja,"

"..."

"Yah, bisa dibilang, aku dan dia itu berbeda sekali. Kami bagaikan langit dan bumi. Tapi, semenjak kami sekelas di kelas sebelas, kami berubah menjadi sepasang sahabat. Kalau ada Hinata, pasti ada aku. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Mendadak, kami tidak bisa terpisahkan," Naruto tersenyum menerawang.

"..."

"Dia itu gadis yang baik. Cantik, manis, berasal dari keluarga yang mempunyai kedudukan, yah, intinya dia adalah gadis yang sempurna... tapi dia itu sebenarnya pemalu. Kalau bersamaku, pipinya selalu merona merah dan bicaranya mendadak gagap," katanya dan tersenyum getir. Ia meraih gelas jus jeruknya yang masih separuh. "ah, aku selalu merindukan momen itu," lanjutnya kemudian menyesap cairan berwarna oranye itu.

"..."

"Sekitar dua tahun aku bersahabat dengannya... seiring berjalannya waktu, aku merasakan getaran-getaran aneh ketika kami bersama. Ketika tangan kami bertautan. Bahkan ketika aku melihat fotonya pun, aku merasakan getaran itu,"

"..."

"Akhirnya aku menyadari, kalau aku jatuh cinta dengannya. Saat aku mengatakan perasaanku kepadanya, Hinata, dengan semburat merah imutnya juga mengaku bahwa ia juga menyukaiku sejak kami pertama bertemu. Aku yang senang mendengarnya, menyatakan cintaku kepadanya. Dan ia menerimaku. Sejak saat itu, kami berpacaran,"

"..."

"Namun, kejadian setahun lalu membuat Hinata terpukul. Dan ia marah padaku. Tidak, lebih tepatnya membenciku," Naruto terlihat muram saat ini. Ia menghela napas dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"..."

"Setahun yang lalu, tepatnya bulan Desember. Waktu itu, aku ada janji kencan dengan Hinata. Dan malam itu, aku menjemputnya di rumahnya. Tapi, ketika aku tiba di rumahnya, kegelapan yang menyambutku. Rumahnya tiba-tiba sunyi, bahkan, satpam yang biasanya berjaga di depan rumahnya pun aku tidak menjumpainya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, aku mempunyai firasat buruk,"

"..."

"Benar saja. Ketika aku membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci, aku menjumpai pemandangan yang paling mengerikan seumur hidupku. Seluruh keluarga Hinata, dibantai habis malam itu. Tetapi aku tidak menjumpai Hinata di sana. Bahkan, tanda-tanda kehadirannya saja tidak ada,"

"..."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, "Dan aku menemukan pedang yang kuketahui sebagai pedang bertuah milik klan Hyuuga sudah berlumuran darah. Dan yang terparah..."

"..."

"AKU MEMEGANGNYA KETIKA HINATA MASUK KE RUMAHNYA!" Naruto begitu frustrasi, sampai ia meneriakkan kalimatnya di depan Sakura. Tapi teriakan Naruto tidak berhasil membuat Sakura terkejut atau ketakutan. Justru ekspresi datar yang masih ia pertahankan sampai saat ini.

"Hn. Apa Hinata-san marah dan menuduh Naruto-sama yang membunuh keluarganya?"

Pertanyaan Sakura sukses membuat kedua bola mata safirnya membelalak. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya, membenarkan pertanyaan Hinata. "Ya, kau benar. Dan karena ia begitu marah denganku, acara kencan kami batal. Hinata sendiri langsung pergi begitu saja. Aku tidak tahu ia pergi kemana..."

"..."

"Keesokan harinya, polisi mendatangi rumahku. Polisi menuduhku yang membunuh seluruh klan Hyuuga. Karena ada sidik jariku di pedang yang telah membunuh keluarga Hinata,"

"..."

"Aku hampir saja dipenjara. Tapi Kami-sama berpihak padaku. Ada saksi mata yang mengatakan kalau ia mendengar adanya teriakan-teriakan dari rumah Hinata saat sore hari. sedangkan aku tiba di sana pada malam hari. Makanya aku terbebas dari tuduhan itu,"

"..."

"Tapi, masih ada satu hal lagi yang membuat aku sakit hati. Dua hari setelah pemberitaan pembantaian keluarga Hyuuga, Hinata diberitakan meninggal dalam kecelakaan dengan mobil yang hancur total dan sempat meledak. Tapi berita itu sendiri masih janggal, karena jasad Hinata tidak ditemukan di dalam mobilnya,"

"..."

"Hampir tiga bulan kasus pembantaian keluarga Hyuuga masih ramai diperbincangkan. Tapi, tak lama kemudian, kasus itu ditutup karena tidak adanya bukti yang cukup untuk mencari pelaku pembantaian,"

"..."

"Dan entah mengapa, aku yakin, kalau Hinata masih hidup di luar sana..."

Kalimat terakhir Naruto berhasil membuat Sakura terkejut.

xxXXooXXxx

**BERSAMBUNG...**

xxXXooXXxx

**Cuap-cuap (sebelum di-edit): **Terimakasih yang sudah baca dan review chapter prolog... :3 juga yang sudah baca di chapter ini ya... maaf kalau chapter ini terlalu banyak percakapan. Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja saya sulit sekali mendeskribsikan suasana di chapter ini. Jadi, maaf kalau tidak ada feel sama sekali ketika anda membaca chappie ini... -_- /bungkukbungkuk

Dan selamat untuk **Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og** dan **reno** yang berhasil menebak siapakah Kuroyama Sakura, juga **Lovely Orihime** (walaupun agak ragu-ragu, benarkan?) Kuroyama Sakura adalah Hinata. Tapi, di chapter ini (mungkin sampai penyamaran terbongkar) saya akan tetap memakai nama Kuroyama Sakura. Ada yang tahu pekerjaan Hinata? Mudah ditebak lho...

Er, soal _wireless_ _microphone_, maksud saya itu alat komunikasi yang digunakan sama Team Gai plus Kakashi sewaktu misi pengejaran Gaara... lha karena saya tidak tahu namanya, jadilah saya mengarang _wireless_ _microphone_ (maksa amat).

Lalu, pembantaian Hyuuga, saya terinspirasi dari pembantaian Uchiha... tapi di fic ini, keluarga Sasuke masih utuh kok... :3

Mungkin, chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir. Kalau tidak, ya chapter depannya lagi... /plak

**Cuap-cuap (setelah di-edit): **Terimakasih buat yang sudah membaca. Dan yang review chapter satu dan chapter ini. Juga terimakasih untuk **Lovely Orihime** yang sudah memberikan koreksi akan kesalahan di chapter ini.

Bales review dulu di chapter satu :3

**reviewer bodo: **sudah update... ^^ review lagi ya?

**Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og: **Wah, ternyata mudah ditebak ya... dipanjangin? Saya usahakan deh, hehe.

**NHL-chan: **Sudah update... ^^

**Lovely Orihime: **Oh, tentu bukan Haruno Sakura. Dia memang Hinata, sudah terjawab di chapter ini ^^

**reno: **Kuroyama Sakura memang Hinata kok. Sudah terjawab di chapter ini, siapa sebenarnya Hinata.

Yang terakhir, review ya? Agar saya makin bersemangat lanjutin fic ini :3

~~~Ame a.k.a Chou~~~


End file.
